gameofthronesfanwiki1fandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Paramount
Lord Paramount is a hereditary title held by the high lords of the Seven Kingdoms, ruling each respective administrative region. The title was instated by Aegon the Conqueror, to replace the old kings. History When Aegon conquered the Stormlands during his conquest of Westeros, he named his bastard half-brother and Hand, Orys Baratheon, the "Lord Paramount of the Stormlands", along with lordship over Storm's End. He did this with every kingdom he conquered, allowing some kings to stay as rulers of their regions, while replacing others. The first Lords Paramount * Orys Baratheon of the Stormlands. Replaced Queen Argella Durrandon. * Edmyn Tully of the Riverlands. Replaced King Harren Hoare. * Vickon Greyjoy of the Iron Islands. Replaced King Harren Hoare. * Harlen Tyrell of the Reach. Replaced King Mern IX Gardener. * Loren Lannister of the Westerlands. Formerly the King of the Rock. * Torrhen Stark of the North. Formerly the King in the North. * Ronnel Arryn of the Vale. Formerly the King of Mountain and Vale. * Unidentified Prince of Dorne. Swore allegiance to Daeron I Targaryen over 100 years after Aegon's conquest. Lords Paramount at the start of the books * Renly Baratheon of the Stormlands. Rose to Lord Paramount when his older brother Robert became king. * Hoster Tully of the Riverlands. Rose to Lord Paramount through inheritance. * Balon Greyjoy of the Iron Islands. Rose to Lord Paramount through inheritance. * Mace Tyrell of the Reach. Rose to Lord Paramount through inheritance. * Tywin Lannister of the Westerlands. Rose to Lord Paramount through inheritance. * Eddard Stark of the North. Rose to Lord Paramount through inheritance; original heir was Brandon Stark, who was executed by Aerys II Targaryen. * Jon Arryn of the Vale. Rose to Lord Paramount through inheritance. * Doran Nymeros Martell of Dorne. Rose to Lord Paramount through inheritance. Current Lords Paramount * Stannis Baratheon of the Stormlands. Rose to Lord Paramount after killing Renly with blood magic. * Petyr Baelish of the Riverlands. Rose to Lord Paramount after the Tullys were deposed at the Red Wedding. * Mace Tyrell of the Reach. * Cersei Lannister of the Westerlands. Rose to Lord Paramount through inheritance; original heir was Jaime Lannister, who lost his claims to the Westerlands after joining the Kingsguard. * Roose Bolton of the North. Rose to Lord Paramount when the Starks were deposed at the Red Wedding. * Robert Arryn of the Vale. Rose to Lord Paramount through inheritance. * Doran Nymeros Martell of Dorne. Notes * While the Greyjoys, the Arryns and the Martells are legally Lords Paramount, they do not formally go by those titles; their respective titles in place of "Lord Paramount" are Lord of the Iron Islands, Defender of the Vale, and Prince of Dorne. * The Greyjoys are no longer Lords Paramount, as they are independent from the Seven Kingdoms. * The name "Lord Paramount" means "most important lord". * The plural form of "Lord Paramount" is "Lords Paramount", as opposed to "Lord Paramounts". Category:Title